Medaling with Destiny
by Ada1405
Summary: Sequel to 'Flying with the Sun'. In a world that should finally be perfect, new threats arise with enemies old and new. The plot thickens. Zuko/OC, Tokka, Kataang and other pairings. Romance, mystery, intrigue and lemons. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! Sequel! Really, you need to read Flying with the Sun first. Honestly, you'll be so confused otherwise. But, if you want to try...sure XD Otherwise ENJOY!**

* * *

Zoe shuffled through the racks of tea in the overly large pantry in the Palace kitchen in annoyed frustration. Having gone through a million piles of jasmine, sencha and green tea without out having found what she was looking for in her current state frustrated her beyond belief.

But, then finally her eyes locked on a small little brown container right at the back of the shelves.

Her heart skipping a beat in excitement she grabbed the container making a small sound of success.

"Zoe?"

Zoe started, dropping the tin and causing a havoc of tea leaves to fly everywhere.

"Uncle!" she yelped, practically jumping out of her skin as she hastened to kick her treasure into the mess of scattered tea leaves so it would avoid her Uncle's keen eye.

Iroh surveyed Zoe sceptically. "A little jumpy aren't we?" he said curiously, walking forward and blood rushed to Zoe's face.

"What…uh, no you just scared me…" she laughed nervously then threw her hands out as Iroh bent down to begin cleaning up the mess of tea leaves. "No, no!" she cried, "Leave it, I'll fix it! It's my mess." She yanked at Iroh's arm, attempting to pull him from the ground, but to no avail. He stood up by himself and observed Zoe's face closely.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?" he questioned, glancing at the shelves, his eyes scanning the different teas.

"Just…checking out the collection… It doesn't compare to your teashop at all." She said meekly, and then she pulled on his arm once more. "How about you go wait in in the tea room while I clean this up, I'll make you a pot of tea too, you know some of these servants aren't very good brewers. You taught me well." She practically had to push him out the door while he continued to look suspicious.

"I'll have Gin Seng thank you." He hollered as he finally left her alone.

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief, and then rushed back over to the spilled tea. Shuffling through the leaves she picked up the little tin then glanced round quickly before slipping inside her robes. It was full of a mix of peculiar herbs. Herbs that tasted quite foul when mixed together, but acted as a generally safe contraceptive.

She stood up, stretched, and then blew the scattered tea leaves out the window with a single gust. They scattered like rain, falling to the paved path outside…and right into the faces of two passers by.

"Hey!" cried Toph and Sokka in unison.

"What did you do that for?" whined Sokka, brushing the leaves from his hair.

Zoe stifled a giggle. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't see you two there."

"Yeah, great work Fancy Pants." said Toph, her right eyes twitching and fluttering, "Argh, you got it in my eye!"

She tried to get it out, but Sokka pulled her hand away. Silently he leant forward carefully, peering into Tophs cloudy, mint coloured eyes. The little earth bender remained stock-still as Sokka carefully plucked the tiny speck of tea-leaf from between her lashes, his finger brushing across her cheek as he did so. A cheek that had a small, red blush colouring the pale skin.

Zoe smiled smugly, carefully backing away into the kitchen and leaving the pair alone. Deciding to talk to Sokka later about what he was doing with his relationship with Suki, she hastened to make her Uncle's tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko was having his own predicaments.

"Right." He said clearing his throat and running a hand through his messy, black locks, currently free of their royal up do. "Well, you know we have known each other for a long time now." He was saying in a rush, "and, well I know not many people approve, but, I'm working on fixing that! And don't worry, I'm not talking about your foster parents again…I don't really want to go flying out of a window today."

He paused giving a nervous half-chuckle. "But, anyway. What I'm trying to say is. I love you…well you already know that, I mean we've _shown_ each other that quite a lot recently…" he broke off his eyes glazing over as heated memories taunted his mind and his heart sped up.

He shook his head quickly, "But, that's what I'm trying to say. Well not that, but, along those lines. Well not those lines, but you know what I mean?" There was a pause, "Of course you don't, I haven't said it yet, right. Uh, well what I mean to say…or meant to say, before getting completely off track- which I'm doing again. Sorry." He cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to ask is: will you marry me?"

There was a long moment of silence before the turtle-duck that Zuko was kneeling before gave a loud 'quack'. Zuko hung his head, "Yeah…I really need to work on that…"

"Zuko?"

Zuko jumped up, spinning round to see his Uncle walking toward him, sipping tea. "Uh, good morning Uncle."

"How was your meeting with the generals this morning?" asked his Uncle, his eyes twinkling knowingly. "You seem down; did the turtle-duck refuse your proposal?"

Zuko's face flushed furiously, but he ignored his Uncle's statement. "The meeting was terrible. Trying to fish out all of the Ozai supporters is…challenging. I can't tell whether half of those generals support me or not."

"You have a difficult job. Taking over after the end of a century long war is a challenging task. But, I believe you, Zuko, are the only one who can complete the task." said Iroh, now standing beside Zuko and watching the turtle-ducks swimming happily in their simple world.

"Thanks Uncle." Said Zuko, though a feeling of nervousness swelled in his stomach. "I'm trying."

They stood for a moment longer, both deep in thought when Zuko spoke again, "I still haven't found any leads on my mother's whereabouts." He said. "Ozai won't talk. He won't eat or drink either without it forced on him…" Zuko broke off, unwilling to voice his thoughts.

But, Iroh nodded knowingly. "We will find Ursa, Zuko. Whether through your father or by other means. I am certain we will find her."

Zuko nodded, wishing his Uncle was right. He heaved a sigh, "No one will even listen to anything on the subject of marriage either."

"I'm not surprised." Commented his Uncle and Zuko growled angrily.

"What can I do, Uncle?" he demanded, kicking the ground in frustration.

"Wait for her." replied Iroh, attempting to take another sip of tea, but no liquid poured out.

"What?"

"She has yet to face the shadows of her past." explained Iroh, peering into his empty cup sadly for any remnants of tea. "Once she is willing to confront her shame I am sure she will search out her previous family. You must wait until she is ready."

"What is she ashamed of?" asked Zuko, his brow puckering. Did his Uncle know more than he did about Zoe?

"I have no idea." Replied Iroh and Zuko huffed in annoyance. "But, it is clear she's not proud of _something_ that happened."

"Are you leaving tomorrow with the others?" asked Zuko after a moment of silence. Everyone from the gang, except Zoe, were leaving the next day to return home or to take care of certain things.

"Yes…" replied Iroh, setting his completely empty tea cup down dejectedly. "The reopening of my tea shop is in two days." He turned to smile at his nephew. "But as your advisor I will be sure to keep you updated on the happenings of the great Earth Kingdom city."

He patted his nephew on the back and then turned to head back to the palace for more tea.

* * *

Zoe would have known that hair do anywhere. Why she hadn't registered it the first time she had seen it again just a few weeks ago she wasn't sure. Though, it was possibly because that time she had been full of unbelievable, green-eyed, anger.

The noble woman before her stared at her, and Zoe stared back, blood pounding in her head. "What are you doing in the palace?" demanded Zoe, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I was invited to the dinner this evening." She replied icily.

"That's not for another two hours." retorted Zoe, her own eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well, you're just a simple commoner; what would you know of manners and equity?" replied the noble woman tonelessly, looking at her nails in boredom.

Zoe swallowed down her feisty retort. "Funny that you say that." She said, her fists clenching under her silken, red sleeves of her kimono. "When you know it's not true…_Mai_."

A flicker of anger crossed Mai's dull eyes before she composed her expression to boredom once more. "Oh sorry." she said sarcastically, "I didn't realise you counted being hidden in the basement of a noblemen's home as being a _noble_ yourself."

"So you do remember me." snarled Zoe, anger flaring within her, but she tried to withhold it.

"How could I forget?" sneered Mai, "It's not everyday you go to a dinner party with your parents to find something like _you_ hidden away in the apparently 'upstanding' nobleman's home."

"They _are_ upstanding." hissed Zoe furiously.

"If anyone had found out about you their name would have been ruined. You should be pleased that I was a naïve little girl who listened to their explanations and kept her mouth shut."

"You would do well to continue to keep it shut right now." snapped Zoe, "You make me want to retch at the mere sound of your _voice_."

"You were a filthy thief. A plague to all of-"

"You don't know a thing about what you're saying." hissed Zoe dangerously, her eyes darkening. "Who are you to even dare talk to me about that when all you are is a talentless, emotionless, dagger throwing-"

"Keep talking _peasant_," cut in Mai, her voice still monotone. "And I can introduce you to my daggers much more personally. I bet Zuko has no idea about your past. You've been happily keeping him in the dark have you?"

"Oh that's a touchy spot for you isn't it, Mai?" taunted Zoe, her blood boiling. "You can't stand that fact that Zuko doesn't want you. That he wants me. A filthy thief. At least I learned from my past. You haven't changed one bit."

Mai stepped forward suddenly, reaching into her sleeve, but then,

"Oh, hi guys!" said Ty Lee, rounding the corner cheerfully. She looked between them, "Great! You two have met!"

There was silence for a moment, and Ty Lee's smile started to slip off her face as she noticed the overbearing tension in the air. Zoe threw one last glare to Mai, and then turned to her friend. "Yes, wonderful isn't it?" she said stiffly. "I'll see you at dinner; I have some things to attend to."

With that she swung round and walked furiously toward her room.

Growling in anger she slammed her door shut with a ferocious gust of wind, furious that she had let that woman get to her so easily. She stormed over to her window, making the shutters fly open before she reached it. She was so angry that she had not even noticed the Fire Lord who was sitting at her dresser in the corner of her room. He stood up quietly, struggling not to smirk; he always found it attractive when Zoe was angry.

Zoe clutched her windowsill furiously, closing her eyes and willing the breeze to take her anger away. It wasn't just anger at the noblewoman though, and she knew that. It was anger at herself. At her cowardice…at her shame.

She stiffened suddenly as a pair of warm hands slipped around her waist and shaggy, black hair tickled her cheek. "Is it my fault?" asked Zuko huskily and a shiver went down Zoe's spine. He pressed himself against Zoe's back hard and she took a quick breath.

"No, for once it isn't your fault." she snapped, her heart speeding up as Zuko's hands began to roam.

"That's lucky." continued Zuko as one hand slid firmly down Zoe's hip bone while the other continued up her body. "What's wrong then?"

Zoe sighed, tilting her head to the side as Zuko pressed his warm lips against her neck. "It's nothing." She mumbled, her heart stuttering in her chest and she held her breath as one of Zuko's remarkably hot hands slid through the gap in her kimono to cup her breast.

"You seemed very angry." He continued lowly, kneading the mound through the binding, noticing with pride that her nipples were already hard. Zoe let go of her breath raggedly and Zuko's heart sped up, his blood heating beneath his skin.

"You distracted me from it. It wasn't important…" muttered Zoe, pushing herself back into Zuko harder and he growled lowly.

Suddenly, Zoe spun round in Zuko's grasp to face him straight on. He pushed her back against the window sill immediately, pressing his hips against hers and heat pooled in her stomach as she felt Zuko's hardened groin against her. His hands moved to hold her low on her hips and he leaned in, his eyes filled with desire.

He paused, inches from her lips and her heart pounded in her chest. "Would you like me to continue to distract you?"

But, Zoe didn't answer; instead she grabbed the front of his robes roughly and pulled his head down to hers to capture his lips herself. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat and Zoe pulled herself closer, her breasts crushed firmly against his chest and one of her hands delved into his mass of dark hair, clutching at the locks.

Zuko's hand travelled quickly and firmly up Zoe's body, sending a thrill of excitement through her, and he began to pull out the pins of her elegant up do. Her, currently well brushed, silken mass of hair fell down her back, free of its confines and Zuko ran a hand through the locks, relishing the thick texture.

Zoe moaned lowly and jumped up suddenly, wrapping her legs around Zuko's waist, her arms linking around his neck as she pulled herself closer and they stumbled backwards. Zuko's knees hit Zoe's bed and he fell onto her mattress with a thud, Zoe remaining on top of him, straddling his waist.

Zoe pushed him to his back, her hands on his chest, her breasts heaving with each heavy breath. "And how exactly are you planning on distracting me?" she whispered, a cheeky smiling toying with the corner of her mouth.

Zuko smirked, his hands moving to hold her soft hips. Then, quite suddenly, he flipped them over. Zoe's back hitting the bed with a small thud and Zuko leant over her, his arousal pressing firmly against her hip. "With something that requires far fewer clothes..."

* * *

**Sorry this took a few days to come out...I rewrote it three times lol... Would love your opinions of the first chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoe?" came Aang's voice from the doorway of Zoe's bed chamber.

"Hey, Aang." said Zoe distractedly, not looking up from her desk. "I know; I'm coming."

"No, no one's ready to leave yet. It's…not that, there's someone here to see you." Something in the young Avatar's voice made Zoe stop what she was doing and turn to look at the boy.

"Who is it?"

"Come and see." he said, beckoning her forward. Zoe put down the piece of parchment she had been writing on and followed her airbending teacher.

He did not elaborate on anything as they walked, and Zoe looked at his face curiously. "So, you and Katara huh?" she said cheekily. Aang blushed, but grinned goofily.

"I guess so." He said happily.

"Have you kissed?" asked Zoe, though she already knew the answer having heard it all from Katara. Aang blushed even more, looking rather flustered and Zoe laughed, patting the boy on his back. "Good job, Aang."

They walked into the entrance hall and came face to face with the entire gang, plus a few extras. Zoe scanned the group, her eyes coming to rest on one person in particular and her expression went blank.

There was a girl, a few years younger than Zoe, but a girl who looked just like her. Her hair was the same colour; except she wore it back in a tight bun and her eyes were different. They were very dark brown, wide and emotionless. Apart from that the two could have been twins.

She did not speak, but merely stared at Zoe, her face betraying no emotion. Zoe glanced at Zuko who was frowning. "Who is this?" she asked the silent room, her voice echoing slightly in the large chamber.

"My name is Min." said the girl, her voice like a song; sweet and elegant. She walked over to Zoe, a strange expression crossing her face, almost as if she was curious despite her better judgement. "Do you know who I am?" she asked, stopping right before Zoe, the top of her head reaching her chest.

Zoe frowned, leaning away from the girl, "I…I'm sorry." mumbled Zoe, "I don't know you…"

A flicker of disappointment and…something else appeared for the briefest of moments in the girl's eyes. Then it disappeared as if it were never there. "I'm your sister." She said bluntly and everyone's jaw in the entire room seemed to drop to the floor.

After a lengthy and awkward silence Zoe said, "I'm sorry…what?"

"Your sister." repeated the girl. "You know: same parents and all that?"

Zoe frowned at the slightly patronizing tone of the younger girl. "I don't have any siblings."

"She does look just like you." said Katara reasonably, coming to stand beside Zoe.

Zoe's frown deepened. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen." Replied the girl immediately, almost as if she was trained to respond to questions promptly.

"How did you know that we are related?" continued Zoe suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest.

A saddened expression took over the girls face. "Our mother told me about you."

The compassionate side of Zoe was wielding, but she was not done questioning her yet. "How did you know I was here?"

"You and your friends are known all over…" said Min sadly, "I just thought…I just wanted to meet you. I just wanted some family." Her head dropped to her chest and Zoe worried that she was crying. She placed a hand on her shoulder gently, kneeling down to look at her face.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, "I just had no idea I had any family left…I…thank you for finding me."

Min looked up, her eyes bright. For a moment she looked angry. Scarily so and Zoe nearly jumped back in shock. But then a warm, soft smile appeared on her face. "I knew we'd find each other one day."

Toph growled angrily all of a sudden and everyone looked at her. "Why do you show nothing?" she snapped and Min stared at her, looking taken aback and confused. "Your heartbeat." continued Toph, "it never changes. People's heart pace changes when they talk depending on what emotion they are experiencing, it's just natural. But, you…you just stay the same, one steady beat like nothing is affecting you."

Min's eyes began to tear up again and her mouth trembled. "I…I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. I just…I just wanted to find my sister. I didn't come to be…clinically observed…" her voice cut off and she buried her face in her hands.

Katara knelt down quickly beside Zoe and placed an arm around Min's shoulders, throwing Toph an annoyed look for her lack of tact. She shushed her quietly while Sokka too walked over and patted the girls head reassuringly.

"Hey, don't worry about Toph; she's blind and sees with her feet, so it's harder for her to know what's going on." said Sokka, smiling at the girl.

Toph stared at the place where Sokka must have been standing in disbelief. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" she snapped furiously.

"Nothing…" shrugged Sokka, "just that-"

"I heard what you said!" snarled Toph, "I just couldn't believe what came out of your mouth!"

In a huff, Toph then turned on her heel and stormed out of the chamber, her footsteps echoing loudly.

"I didn't want to start an argument." said Min, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry…I'm causing nothing, but trouble…"

"No, no." said Zoe, smiling at her new sister. "It's OK, um, why don't you come into the tea hall and we can all sit down and talk about…missing years?"

Min smiled and nodded and Zoe took her hand, leading her out of the chamber, everyone else following silently.

Everyone sat awkwardly in the tea room, the whole group deciding to put off their departures till the following week and Iroh served them all tea.

Zoe's forehead continued to furrow into a deeper and deeper frown as her sister told the story of her life. The way she spoke sounded like an overly rehearsed piece from a rather boring play. Their parents were dead and she was raised in an Earth Kingdom family. Full stop. Nothing about the Dai Lee, nothing about why they had taken her and their parents, but left Zoe, in fact, nothing important whatsoever.

She was, however, an airbender. That, aside from her appearance, proved her blood relationship with Zoe.

"Well, I can teach you how to airbend properly." Said Zoe, when Min admitted she had a lot to learn. "And, Aang will be sure to teach you some moves right, Aang?"

"Absolutely!" he grinned, throwing his arms in the air and Momo chirped agitatedly.

Aside from that, the whole conversation was rather awkward and uninteresting. So after showing Min to her room, Zoe quickly departed, unsure what to think about this new course of events.

* * *

That evening Zoe snuck into Zuko's bedroom through his window. He was sitting on his bed surrounded by sheets of paper, studying them closely. He looked up when Zoe climbed over his windowsill and smiled at her warmly.

He moved the sheets to the end of the bed and Zoe sat down next to him. She looked at his face closely, her eyes lingering on the dark circle shadowing his good eye. Reaching out her hand she brushed her finger under his eye softly.

"You're working so much." She said softly, concern coating her voice.

"There's a lot much to be done..." he sighed, turning away to stare at the sheets covering the foot of his bed.

"Can't I help you?" asked Zoe, also peering at the sheets. "What are all of these about?"

Zuko turned to look at her, "I'm trying to find my mother." He said.

Zoe turned her head, locking eyes with the Fire Lord. "I'll help you find her." She smiled suddenly, "We finally get to have our own field trip!"

Zuko had to smile, shaking his head bemusedly. He leant back against his bed head heaving another sigh, "Weird day." He commented.

"Yeah." agreed Zoe frowning, following Zuko's lead and leaning back herself. "Min is… interesting."

Zuko looked at her curiously, then suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "You didn't react the way I thought someone would if they discovered they have a sister that they never knew about…"

"Well, how do you think I should have reacted?" retorted Zoe, "It was so unexpected…I mean it's nice, but…" she looked at him, "how would you have reacted?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "I would have been seriously concerned and have her checked out by a mental health specialist before she came within 5 metres of anyone else."

"Right…" mumbled Zoe bashfully, "Do mental health specialists exist?"

"Apparently. There is one with Azula everyday."

Zoe was silent for a moment, her fingers fiddling with the material covering Zuko's chest. "So, do you have any leads?"

"Not really." Sighed Zuko, "and Ozai won't talk…" Zuko paused, thinking of the fears that he had not voiced even to his Uncle. "I…I'm worried he will kill himself before I can find out her whereabouts."

Zoe tilted her head to look into Zuko's face; he looked almost relieved. Having someone to confide in was a pleasant feeling.

"Whether he talks or not won't make a difference Zuko. We will find her. We won't stop looking until that day." She told him firmly and his heart thudded in his chest. He caressed the side of her waist tenderly and tilted her chin up to face him, lightly pecking her lips. Zoe smiled, understanding the gesture to be of gratitude without the use of words.

"Will you stay in here tonight?" asked Zuko hesitantly after a moment.

Zoe considered, torn between her own personal wishes and the thoughts of what others would assume. "What if someone comes in tomorrow morning…?"

"You care too much about others opinions." replied Zuko, though his voice was not unkind.

Zoe hesitated before replying, casting Zuko a look from the corner of her eye. "I only care when people think I'm the Fire Lord's…slut." Zuko looked down at Zoe, completely taken aback. "There's a rumour going around that I'm like your mistress…your concubine…"

Zuko's mouth dropped in utter shock. It was clear that this had been bothering Zoe, but she had kept her mouth shut. "I'm not your concubine." She snarled, and then suddenly looked up at him when he remained silent. "Is that what you want me for?" she asked, her eyes very vulnerable, "as your…mistress?"

Finally Zuko managed speech. "I can't believe you even have to ask that. Would you think I'd even have one of those?" he snarled, "It's stupid palace gossip from little girls who are just jealous of you. I love you and you're my partner." He had to stop quickly before he told her how much he wanted her as his wife.

However, Zoe still frowned, "The Fire Lord isn't supposed to court women who aren't of the Fire Nation nobility…" she grumbled.

Zuko clutched her tighter, "That's only frowned upon… the law is that-"

He broke off and Zoe looked at him confused, "What's the law?"

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly and Zoe scowled at him.

"Zuko…" she started scoldingly, but he cut her off. Not with words, but a searing kiss.

Very suddenly he was leaning over her, hands on both sides of her body and his hot, urgent lips moving against hers, wiping all thought from her head and she moaned softly, her lips parting beneath his.

His tongue grazed the inner flesh of her lip before slipping inside her mouth to begin a war with her own and he growled lowly, slanting his mouth of Zoe's. Her breathing hitched and she hooked a leg around Zuko's while her hand trailed down his back. At the same time, Zuko's own hands were on a mission. While one remained beside her head, the other travelled her body, down her leg, up her thigh and along her hip bone. His heated fingers were just gliding firmly along her curved waist when,

"I thought I heard you both here."

Both Zuko and Zoe jumped and yelped in fright, their heads knocking each others before they whipped round to face the window.

"Min!" cried Zoe, clutching her chest, "For the love of all that is good! What in the hells are you doing in here?"

"I was taking a walk." replied Min without a change of emotion crossing her face, "and I heard you talking. I was lonely in my room." She dropped her head sadly, "I just wanted some company."

Zoe struggled with her annoyance and compassion for a moment. "Right well, firstly." She glanced at Zuko whose face was impassive, but she could tell he was seriously annoyed. "You can never enter the Fire Lord's bed chamber like that. You go through the door _after_ asking permission."

"I'm sorry." said Min meekly.

"Well, just don't do that again. And secondly, you should always… just plain knock first. And don't come in through windows." continued Zoe in an awkward, scolding tone.

"You did." The girl pointed out, "I saw you."

"I am a different matter." replied Zoe snobbishly. "Do you want me to take you back to your room? I can…uh stay till you fall asleep?" suggested Zoe uneasily.

Min didn't reply to her question. "What are all of those papers?" she asked instead.

Zoe frowned, "Private business." She said.

"I thought I heard you talking about finding the Fire Lord's mum or something." She muttered with a shrug.

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "how long have you been listening outside of that window?"

Min shrugged, "I wasn't eaves dropping. But, you should look into getting some more security around this place; there are a lot of people looking to kill you, you know." She said matter-of-factly, her tone so casual it sent a shiver down Zoe's spine.

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"If you were talking about Lady Ursa, I think I can help you." She continued and finally a look of interest sparked in Zuko's eyes.

"How can you help us?" he demanded, leaning forward and placing a hand on Zoe's thigh.

"I believe I may know where she is."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews XD you guys are great. And Romeo, don't worry xD I have many things planned, I just can't set them all up in the beginning chapters yet. ;D Not much heat in this chapter...hmm, I promise there will be more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**M! It's rated M...**

* * *

Zuko tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but the slightest movement or sound from Zoe was enough to distract him immediately.

He flicked through the paper before him on his desk and Zoe shifted on the couch in the corner of his office. His eyes flicked up immediately and locked on her form. She was reading some of his reports and had a tiny frown creasing the skin on her forehead. She moved slightly, hooking one leg over the other and his frown deepened as she mouthed some words silently that she was reading. She sighed, leaning her head to the side and her hair fell over her shoulder.

Zuko stared at her parted lips, thinking of the sounds he was able to produce from them. He and he alone. He could make her moan, beg and clutch to him like he was the single most important thing in the world to her.

Zuko cleared his throat quickly and looked down to his papers, his heart speeding up and his pants tightening below. Zoe had this strange thing where she refused to get distracted when working on something, so Zuko had to restrain his desires until she decided she was finished. A few more minutes past and Zuko chanced another glance at her through his messy locks. She was still reading, but this time her tongue was poking out and Zuko almost had a heart attack.

She licked her lips slowly and then made a soft sound that almost sounded like a moan as she moved her body slightly and it seemed to twist temptingly before him. His eyes ran down her form quickly as his heart began to pound in his chest, then he noticed the small smile that was tugging at the corner of Zoe's mouth and he raised an eyebrow. She knew what she was doing.

Zuko scowled, and then stood up. He picked up his papers and held them casually in front of his pants, where there was a rather obvious arousal happening. Zoe watched him walk over to her innocently and he sat down beside her.

"Hello." She said when he pressed his thigh against hers.

"What do you think about this?" he asked her lowly, his eyes not leaving hers as he held a sheet of paper in front of her.

She turned to look at it and then nodded. "Yes, I've just been reading some very similar reports. They're like some 'Ozai support gang', causing nothing, but havoc around the city." She looked back up to Zuko, her heart pounding a little faster when her eyes locked on his where desire swam in his irises. "Is this why we can't leave to find your mother just yet?"

Zuko nodded, "I have to sort this out before I leave the state on my own personal mission."

"How are you going to deal with it? I think…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over with thought, but Zuko wasn't really noticing.

He moved a little closer so that the whole side of his very heated body was pressed up against Zoe. "What have you been reading?" he asked, his voice husky. He leant over to pick up a sheet, his hand brushing the tender skin of her thigh lightly and Zoe's breath caught in her throat.

Zoe frowned at him, "are you trying to seduce me?" she asked sternly and Zuko grinned unashamedly.

"Is it working?"

Zoe sniffed haughtily, "You're being rude. I told you not to disturb me when I'm working." She stared at her sheet, trying to calm her aroused body. She would not let Zuko win this.

Zuko moved his hand to her thigh, lightly tracing his fingers up the sensitive skin. "That's not fair." he argued, "You started it. And don't say you had no idea."

His hand came to a halt right at the top of her leg and Zoe's skin felt like it was on fire as tingles coursed through her body.

"It's not my fault if you can't restrain yourself. You're an overly-hormonal teenage boy." She told him, breathing quickly.

Zuko smirked, "I wasn't until I met you. You brought it out of me. And _then_ you seduced me! If it's anyone's fault, it's yours."

"Why are we playing the blame game?" Zoe snapped frowning. But, Zuko didn't answer, instead he leant forward, lifting the hair from Zoe's shoulder and placed his lips to the base of her neck.

Zoe's breath caught in her throat and her stomach clenched. "Because," murmured Zuko against her skin, "you won't admit that you've lost this fight."

Zoe exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, "No, you're wrong." She said slowly, "I'll admit it and I'll even surrender with pride." Zuko's heart skipped a beat and a smiled curled the corner of his mouth. "But, that doesn't mean I want you showing mercy."

Zuko kissed her neck again, a little rougher this time, his teeth grazed the surface before he nipped her skin sharply and Zoe gasped. "Oh believe me." Zuko told her, "I don't intend to."

But, before Zuko had a chance to attack her further, she had jumped from under his grasp and run to the door. He stared at her as she bolted the lock, then ran to the windows and shut the curtains in a rush. After no longer than a single heartbeat she was flying back to the couch and seated comfortably on Zuko's lap.

"No…'sisterly' interruptions this time." She told him, a devious smile playing around her mouth. Zuko grinned, then without hesitation he pulled her to him and hungrily took her lips with his own.

Ever since their first night together it had been nearly impossible to keep their hands off each other. With that final barrier in their relationship removed, the most intimate act of love shared between them, they now had no hesitation in exploring further into these acts. In fact, Zuko found himself getting lost in thought and zoning out more than he ever had in his life as he dreamt of their escapades. Of course these moments of day dreaming also came with an inconvenient tent in his pants. It wasn't his fault. In fact it was perfectly explainable, if anyone else knew the mischievous and tauntingly sensuous side to Zoe they wouldn't be at all surprised by his distracted, and rather horny mind. Especially right now as said woman was snaking her hand down Zuko's chest, her fingers sliding deftly under the band of his pants. His heart missed a beat and his stomach clenched as a jolt of pleasure shot through him as Zoe's hand closed around his erection tightly and he growled lowly into her mouth, holding her tighter. Zoe's tongue wrapped around his as she kissed him urgently, shifting closer as she began to move her hand up and down his arousal firmly, stealing a moan from the back of Zuko's throat. Her lips curled into a smile against his mouth and her hand tightened even further. Zoe always took pride in the fact that she could make Zuko lose control in a way that no one else could.

Lost in a world of pleasure, Zuko kissed Zoe almost brutally, her hand moving hard along his desperately aroused member. He could feel her smiling against his lips and he mentally narrowed his eyes; so she thought she was winning, did she? Quite impressively, he grabbed Zoe around her waist and twisted her round so that she lay on her back on the couch and he had total control above her. Zoe had lost her grip on Zuko and he had taken charge, his hands fumbling slightly as he quickly undid her top; she was wearing the clothes she had so favoured before the war had ended. But, no longer for he quickly threw the material aside. Nearly groaning at the sight of her perk, round breasts, Zuko's heated hands found their way to the mounds, kneading the flesh and teasing her hardened nipples.

Zoe moaned softly, pushing Zuko's shirt off his shoulders and he hastened to remove it from his body while Zoe's hands continued, for a second time, down his body. She stroked his throbbing cock through his pants and Zuko groaned roughly, his hands moving to quickly rid Zoe of any remaining pieces of attire. He was forced to pause so to remove his own trousers and underclothes. He looked down to see Zoe smiling at him and he smiled back, then leant down to kiss her lips softly, but Zoe could feel the urgency in the embrace. She reached between them and grabbed his cock tightly before thrusting her hips hard into his, her arms moving to wrap around him as he buried himself deep inside of her. Immediately she linked her legs around him and he began to thrust, hard, within her.

Breathing heavily Zuko captured Zoe's lips roughly with his, sucking on her bottom her bottom lip urgently before his tongue flicked up to graze the inner flesh of her mouth. Zoe moaned against him, her hips moving fluidly with his and his thrusts became faster, more urgent as he was nearer to his climax than Zoe. Breaking off the kiss, Zuko's lips and tongue trailed heatedly down her neck and she panted beneath him, her hands clutching at his back. Zuko could feel his stomach muscle clenching as he neared completion and he slid his hand down Zoe's stomach, two of his fingers swirling in the top of Zoe's womanhood and she cried out loud, her back arching into him and her hips moving frantically against his. He held her tightly with one hand, thrusting harder and rubbing his fingers over her clit until finally his breath came in a shuddering gasp and he let out a cry of pleasure as he made came in side her. Zoe moaned beneath him, breathing heavily as she reached her own climax, her muscles clenching around him.

Between breaths Zuko kissed Zoe weakly on her jaw moving his head slowly to her mouth where he tenderly captured her lips. He pulled out of her slowly and collapsed, as well as one could on a couch, beside her, pulling her to his chest. She tucked her head under his chin contentedly, relishing in the glowing aftermath that washed over her.

Zuko stroked her waist gently, a small smile curving his lips and he breathed in the warm scent that was Zoe. "I should distract you from your work more often." He breathed, his voice sending a shiver down Zoe's spine.

"You're a good persuader." She admitted, a smile forming on her face.

Zuko chuckled, his chest bouncing Zoe's head. "I know."

Zoe slapped his side, "Your ego could fill this whole palace."

"I can just tell how much you like it." He replied, his smirk growing even larger.

Zoe's face flushed, "You're so full of yourself." She mumbled into his chest and Zuko's heart warmed.

He kissed the top of her head softly, but before he could say a word there was a sharp knock at the door.

Both he and Zoe turned to look at the bolt, double checking that it was locked. Zoe breathed a sigh of relief; it was. "I have the map that will guide us to Lady Ursa." said a melodious voice that could only belong to Min. "Shall I bring it in?"

Zuko looked at Zoe alarmed. "Uh…" he said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. "Actually, it's a bit of a mess in here. It would only get lost…could you, uh, hold on to it for a bit longer? I'll have this room cleaned up by tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence. "As you wish." replied Min and Zoe's heart pounded in her chest against Zuko's. "Would Zoe be with you by any chance? I've been looking for her."

Zoe bit her lip, a strange urge to laugh hitting her at Zuko's completely flustered face. She shifted her leg, her thigh brushing Zuko's manhood and he had to bite back a moan as his hand clutched Zoe's waist tightly. "Uuhm, no she isn't in here, Min." he said quickly. "Try her bedroom!"

"Thank you."

There was silence as the two listened to the pair of retreating footsteps. Zuko turned to glare at Zoe who was still stifling her laughter.

"You are a…a…some kind of devil! That's what you are." Hissed Zuko, "sent to taunt me with your devious, little-"

But, Zoe cut him off with a kiss, one hand on the side of his face. They broke apart and Zoe smiled at him, "What sort of devious tricks do I have?" she whispered.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, but a small smirk hooked to corner of his mouth. "Why don't you show me?"

* * *

With a sigh, Zoe plonked herself in her seat by her desk and her eyes scanned the empty surface. She wanted to finish the letter she had been writing the previously that week before Aang had fetched her to meet Min. It was a letter to her foster parents. Frowning she leant forward and riffled through her blank sheets of parchment perched on her desk, searching for the sheet, but she could not see it. She flipped through her draws, under paperweights, everywhere.

Shrugging, though feeling rather annoyed, she decided it must have blown to the floor and a servant had thrown it in the garbage. She would just have to write it again. But, the whole situation put her mind in a state of frustration that she refused to write it again right now. She had written so much, and it had taken so long! She wasn't even sure if she was going to send it, but it was nice to get everything written out at least. But, that fact that it was now missing thoroughly aggravated her. She pushed away from her desk suddenly. Zuko said that courting her was only frowned upon; she didn't need to rush into anything. Besides, she had far too much to think about right now. The trouble in the main city that was preventing them from leaving to find Zuko's mother was the first of her priorities right now.

* * *

"Zuko, I have a…curious report for you." said Iroh, walking into Zuko's office and spotting his nephew sitting atop his messy desk.

"What is it?" asked Zuko, glancing up briefly before his eyes flicked back down to the news paper clipping he held in his hand.

"Let me ask this way…" said his Uncle, tapping his chin, "have you and the blue spirit been in contact recently?"

Zuko's eyes snapped up, locking on Iroh's. "It's not me." He said immediately. He gestured to the clipping her held in his hand, "I've just been reading about it." He looked down to read out a piece of the article to his Uncle. "'The legendary Blue Spirit reappears. Troublesome gang's, exploitation, and the numerous outbreaks of city violence that the Fire Lord was unable to end have been coming to a halt. Rumour has it the many sightings of this evasive spirit aren't a coincidence…'" Zuko looked up, "I'm not sure what to think about this." He admitted.

Iroh frowned and sat down in the vacant chair by Zuko's desk. "So someone is impersonating your cover as the blue spirit…" he said wonderingly, "either to help you, or to destabilize you...I cannot be sure." Iroh stroked his beard and Zuko waited for him to continue speaking. "I think it is too big of a risk to leave this 'person' running freely about the city." He decided, his eyes locking on Zuko's and his nephew nodded in understanding.

"I'll go tonight." he said, folding the piece of paper and throwing it on top of the rest of the mess that coated his desk.

"Be careful, nephew." said Iroh suddenly. "It's possible that this is _all_ a trap. A lure. Something to draw you in and take you unguarded."

Iroh was very serious, but Zuko smirked. "They're yet to come face to face with the _real_ blue spirit."

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews, and the fave's ect and the people that have followed loyally from flying with the sun XD It makes me feel special! **

**And, if you have time...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe's hands were clenched into fists under her robes as she walked beside the Fire Lord, arguing in low voices, down the corridors of the palace.

"You don't have to take a _million_ guards Zuko. I'm just saying I think we would need a few-"

"Not when we are going in secret and under cover! That way no one even knows who we are; my people still think I'm at the palace and only those closest to me will know where I actually am!"

"Well someone has to be in charge while you're gone anyway-"

"Uncle will be."

"People are going to work out that you're gone. And they will trust you _less_ for deceiving them."

"Look, turning up to where Min says my mother is with a whole load of Fire Nation guards won't set up a good look."

Zoe opened her mouth to retort once more, but closed it when a pair of oncoming footsteps rounded the corner. Silence fell as a very tall, sallow looking man with a long, gaunt face and high cheekbones strode slowly past them. His eyes flicked to look at them as he past and he bowed his head momentarily for Zuko, and then continued on.

"Who…was that?" asked Zoe once they were well out of ear shot of the man.

"Azula's mental health specialist." Snapped Zuko, his voice clipped.

"He's…kind of creepy." observed Zoe, hugging her arms across her chest.

"Well look what he has to work with. It probably rubs off on him." Zuko sighed and Zoe glanced at him; he looked tired.

"When are we planning on leaving?" she asked.

"End of the week if this trouble in the city gets fixed."

"But, it is getting fixed, isn't it? It all seems to be cooling down."

Zuko glanced at Zoe; he hadn't told her that he was going to find out who this blue spirit person was. She would force him to take her with him, and he was not going to do that. It was too dangerous.

"Yeah…" he muttered, looking away.

They stopped walking, having finally made it to Zoe's bedroom where Zuko had insisted on taking her to. Zuko swooped down and placed a kiss to Zoe's lips tenderly.

"Goodnight." He told her, "I'll see you in the morning." Zoe nodded glumly and opened her door, but Zuko frowned and held her back before she entered. "Aren't you going to ask me to come in?"

"Well it doesn't seem like you want to." replied Zoe, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I have work to do…that's all."

"See? You can't come in. So why ask?"

"I like it when you ask."

Zoe sighed, "Well I have work to do too, but if it will make you happy: won't you come into my bedroom, my dear?" she asked sarcastically.

Zuko scowled at her, and then rolled his eyes. He moved behind her and placed his lips to her cheek briefly, then her neck, and then he hesitated, eyes closed and heart pounding. But, he had work to do tonight; he couldn't get distracted. He pulled away. "I'll…see you in the morning." He said quickly, pulling back.

Zoe shook her head bemusedly and walked into her room, "Don't work too hard." She told him sternly, and then closed the door.

Zuko rocked back on the heels of his feet, and then dropped forward again, breathing deeply. Quickly he turned away from Zoe's closed door before he could lose himself and enter, forgetting his duties tonight. Moving briskly, he found his way to his own chamber (very near Zoe's) where his black gear was set out on his bed. He had already told his servants not to bother him this night. As swiftly as he could he undressed and put on his black attire.

He had managed, with great difficulty, to track down another blue mask, finally having found it in a dodgy mask seller's stall at the back alley markets. He strapped his Dao blades to his back, checked himself over once, and then jumped out the window as sleek and silently as a shadow.

He set off to his destination immediately. He and his Uncle had done their research and knew that tonight a ruffian named 'Caleb' planned to make a '_visit'_ to one of the finest weapon merchants, a merchant who held Zuko in great esteem. From the looks of all the previous encounters; this was a certain target for the 'blue spirit'.

And so he waited. Atop the tiled roof he perched, his eyes scanning the road below. Then, he heard footsteps.

A burly looking man accompanied by two others was walking down the street below. "I dun' know Caleb." One of the thugs was saying, his voice echoing in the dingy, empty lane. "This blue spiri' 'as bin everywhere…'e could be following us right now…"

"Don't be stupid Kurk. The blue sprit ain't real. Just some stupid ploy of the '_Fire Lord'_ to try n' scare us off. Well it won't work." replied the large man in the middle. They came to a halt and Zuko leant forward, watching as the man easily ripped the door blocking his way from the hinges.

There was a shout from inside, and the men entered, drawing weapons. Just when Zuko was wondering if he and his Uncle had been wrong, and the blue spirit wasn't going to show, his heart jumped to his throat as a lithe black figure flipped round the corner and into the shop.

Heart pounding in his chest Zuko quickly jumped across to the other roof, hurrying over to the middle where there was an opening that allowed him to see in.

Everything was silent. The three men stood in the centre, staring at the blue spirit who was at the door way. The scared looking merchant stood at the back off his shop, watching the on goings nervously. Suddenly the blue spirit drew a sword.

Just _a_ sword. Not duel blades. Zuko frowned; they hadn't done their research very well if they were really trying to impersonate the Blue Spirit.

Who ever the person was, they seemed to be trying to talk the thugs out of their plans. But, it clearly wasn't working as all of a sudden the thug's leader Caleb had grabbed the closest thing to him, as it happened that was a club on display, and thrown it with frightening strength at the blue spirit.

But, this spirit was clearly not an amateur; he or she…Zuko decided it was a 'he', dodged the attack easily and soon was running at the thugs with attacks of his own. Zuko watched with interest. He was good with a blade; something about the technique reminded him of Sokka…and Aang. That was strange. But, he had a lot of weaknesses. Many times he spotted an opening in which he could have disarmed him and had him on the floor. His footwork was quite good, but his defence needed work. However, it was enough to detain the three meddlesome thugs.

They were shaking and had somehow become tied to a chair in the commotion.

Zuko leant forward, listening intently as the blue spirit began to speak.

"…even think about disrupting and causing havoc in this city again and the blue spirit will not show you mercy." The voice was a _girl's_ voice; a very, very cold, malicious girl's voice. But, one that struck a bell in Zuko's head.

The spirit sliced away the rope that bound them to the chair in one swift movement. "Now _leave_ this place and this city and don't even think about returning!"

The thugs stood up, scattering and tripping toward the door and in a second they seemed to be pushed out of it by some invisible force. Zuko's eye brow rose higher beneath his fringe.

The blue spirit bowed to the shop owner, apologizing for the mess, but then leaving as she had 'further business to attend to'. Zuko followed her along the roof tops as she whipped round the corner and down an ally. She was running fast, very fast and Zuko sped up. Finally he had his chance to confront her at the bend of the next ally.

He leapt from the guttering and landed with a soft thud right in front of the, 'blue spirit'. Now that he was closer he could see that her mask wasn't very good. More of a hastily crafted impersonation of his own.

She came to an immediate halt, her chest heaving; beneath the mask her eyes were wide.

There was a moment of still silence as they stared at each other, and suddenly, Zuko bent into a mocking bow, his eyes glinting through the mask.

His copy cat suddenly drew her sword, slinging it in front of her in a quick flash of silver.

Zuko mirrored her actions, pulling his duel swords from their sheath and jumping into a fighting stance. His eyes ran along her blade; it was a sleek, silver katana. Very elegant, and one he had seen before. His suspicions grew even further and he narrowed his eyes.

In the blink of an eye he was on the attack. His swords slashed out, two halves of the same whole moving in synchrony, slicing through the air as sleekly as the wind itself. His opponent blocked his attacks, but only just, and Zuko continued relentlessly. She was good; he actually felt pressured to keep his focus, but he remained in control of the fight. He was the offensive while she was the defensive. He drove her to the end of the ally where they met a solid, stone wall.

Then, finally, he saw the opening he knew would come. With his right hand he flicked his sword up and the blade slipped accurately between the hilt of her sword and her hand. In a heart stopping moment her sword was flying away from her and clattering to the ground three feet away.

Without hesitation Zuko grabbed the fake blue spirits wrists and pinned her to the wall. After a moment of heavy breathing he pulled off the mask.

But, he was not surprised by the face he had revealed.

"So." He said mockingly, "the 'blue spirit'."

"Let go of my arms, Zuko." snapped Zoe, huffing in frustration.

But, Zuko's grip tightened. "What the hell do you think you've been doing?" he snarled, "do you know how dangerous this is? How _idiotic_?"

"I can take care of myself Zuko!" hissed Zoe, "I was just trying to help you. And in case you hadn't noticed; _it's working_!"

"Take care of yourself? Oh I can see that, that's why I have you pinned to the wall right now!" spat Zuko in response. "Say I was one of those thugs. I could rape and beat you and then leave you in the dirt to die!"

"You're completely over-reacting! Those thugs have no chance against me." Snarled Zoe, her eyes flashing furiously, "I could have stopped you pinning me here with my bending except that I didn't want you to know it was me!"

"Oh so it's better to lie to me?" Zuko's grip was almost crushing her wrists by now. "Lie and sneak off at night? Putting yourself in reckless danger for no reason?"

"There is reason!" replied Zoe, for some reason tears began to well up behind her eyes. "I wanted to help sort out these problems in the city that you were so worried about…so that…so that we could find your mother sooner!"

Zuko struggled for a moment with the sudden rush of warmth that swept over him and the unrelenting anger, spurted from worry that was swirling within him at her recklessness.

He sighed furiously, "Why do you have to do such stupid things?" he snarled, but his grip softened. Zoe bowed her head. "I'm sorry for getting so angry." Zuko said finally, though his tone suggested that he wasn't done with his fury. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing? Then I could have come and known you were safe. I could have helped."

"You're so busy already…" mumbled Zoe, "you didn't need more on your plate."

Zuko released Zoe's wrists finally and placed a warm hand on her cheek instead. She lifted her head and Zuko saw the tears shining in her eyes. A feeling of guilt washed over him. "Thank you, Zoe." He said softly, "It means a lot to me that you would do this for me. But, I wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger like that."

"Zuko, I wasn't putting myself in danger." Said Zoe softly, looking directly at the glinting eyes from two holes in the blue mask that covered Zuko's face.

Eyes that were now narrowing at her words while his hand became increasingly hotter on her cheek. "Don't try to underestimate the danger, Zoe." He hissed.

"I'm not. You're underestimating my skill." She replied haughtily and Zuko's hand flared. He moved his hand from her skin quickly, but she still felt the immense heat.

"Are you, or are you not disarmed and stuck down the end of an ally right now?" he snarled quietly, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Zoe glared at him in the darkness. Then very suddenly, she jumped in the air doing a high arc over Zuko's head. As soon as she landed, she sent a gust of wind directly at his back and before he had a chance to think: he had collided, face on, with the wall.

Zoe sped off down the ally, picking up her sword on the way, bringing it out in front of her as Zuko turned furiously to follow.

"Am I, or am I not now stuck at the end of an ally with an over-protective, arrogant fire bender attempting to pin me down?" she called to him and Zuko could tell she was very angry despite her steady words.

"Zoe." said Zuko. His voice, though quiet, echoed around the dim ally. "I know that you can fight and take care of yourself. But, anyone can be snuck up upon, outnumbered, anything."

"I haven't been yet!" snapped Zoe while Zuko sheathed his swords, but she kept hers in front of her.

"You could be. You're so over-confident!" said Zuko, exasperation entering his voice now and he walked slowly toward Zoe. "And that's what's going to get you killed! It's like you think your sword-proof! Fire-proof! It's dangerous for me to be out here alone too! It's got nothing to do with how skilled you are!"

Zoe sighed in annoyance. "Look, OK! Maybe it was a little reckless, but it was a risk I was willing to take."

Zuko's hands clenched. "I don't want you to take risks for my sake!" he snarled, "I couldn't live with myself if you…" his voice cut off and Zuko turned to glare angrily at the wall. Zoe's sword arm lowered, an uneasy feeling of guilt washing over her.

"I'm sorry, Zuko…" she said finally, sheathing her sword.

Zuko sighed and pulled his mask off finally. He walked toward Zoe slowly, battling with the strong emotions welling inside him. "You're the one thing I can't live without, yet you are going to be the death of me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her to him. Zoe nearly gasped at the tightness of his embrace; she hadn't realised just how much she had scared him this evening.

"Can I take you home now?" he whispered in her ear and a small shiver ran down her spine.

But, she shook her head. "I have some jobs to finish."

Zuko clenched his jaw, but knowing there was no way to change her mind he said, "Can the two blue spirits work together?"

Zoe grinned into his chest, and then pulled back. She pushed her mask back onto her face, "They most certainly can."

* * *

**Hmm yes Zoe is rather stupid and over-confident...I felt it important to make sure you guys know that...There were a few important things in this chapter, I wonder if you spotted them..**

**Anyway, THANK SO MUCH AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm talking to every single person that has reviewed this story! And another big thankyou to those that have been reviewing for a long time now! You guys are so wonderful. Gosh, you guys just make my day. Sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to them! I'm just a bit busy atm...hence the delayed update (sorry about that) Anyway, do review, I love your reviews! They are seriously what make me keep writing! THanks so much!**

**OOh and readingfromphone, lol your review came as no name again! Thank you so much for reviewing, haha, for a bit there I thought I lost you and you didn't like my stories anymore! But, I did a little happy dance when I saw you reviewed! Sucks that you lost your phone for a week! Anyway, thank you, thankyou!**


End file.
